


Smut Merchants

by RandyPan



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: In the sixties, when Playboy and Penthouse were just skirting the edge of controversy, one magazine was truly ahead of its time...





	1. The Beginning, with Rihanna and Amber Heard.

The scene begins with a guy drinking at a nightclub in the mid-60s. As he finishes his drink, somewhat inebriated, he raises one finger, and calls out, "Refill over here!"

Seconds later, Rihanna appears, in a somewhat Playboy Club-esque waitress uniform. "Only because you asked nicely," she says, smirking, and places a fresh drink in front of him.

On seeing her, the guy asks, "Hey, you ever done any modeling?"

"Depends on how you define modeling."

"Well, are you familiar with a magazine called Playboy?"

"Oh, yeah, they just had a colored chick in there."

"Yes, well, our publication is a little more underground...A little more...risque."

"Is it legal?"

"Well...not strictly. You won't find us on display, next to them. You pretty much have to ask for us by name."

"Hm, intriguing. So, what are you showing that necessitates that amount of secrecy?"

"Well, the one pictorial I'm thinking of you for depicts, to use their vernacular, interracial homosexuality."

Rihanna grins, giggling a little. "Alright, so who's the white girl I'll be posing with?"

Some time later, Ri's on a set, in silk, peach-colored underwear, sitting next to Amber, who's wearing the same, except red, to match her lipstick.

"Okay, girls..." the guy, who we now see is the photographer, says, "So, let's start with you two facing each other, holding each other's shoulders." The two get in position. "Now, how about kissing?" The two share an open-mouthed tongue kiss. "Okay, great, now hold that pose!" The two freeze, and the photographer takes a picture of them.

Some minutes later, we see the two have removed their bras, and are kissing each other's necks and shoulders, as more pictures are taken. "Okay, Amber, can you maybe move down, you know..."

"Yeah, I gotcha..." Amber kisses down Ri's chest, and around her breasts, before sticking out her long, snakelike tongue, and licking around Ri's brown nipple.

"Okay, hold it right there!" The guy takes a pic of Amber's tongue touching Ri's nipple, and of Ri's face, as she closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and bites her lip.

Now, Ri's on her back, as Amber leans over her thigh, fingering her cunt, and licking her clit. "Uh, hey, Amber, can you spread her pussy open?" Amber does so, showing the pinkness inside. "Alright! That's our center-spread!" He takes the picture, and Amber continues licking Ri's now drooling twat.

We now see Amber straddling Ri's face, as the latter licks and fingers her drooling twat. "Oh, fuck..." Amber sighs, rubbing and squeezing her tits, and grinding a little against Ri's tongue.

"Okay, Amber, hold it right there!" Amber freezes, eyes closed and mouth gaping in a moan.

Now, the two are in a sixty-nine, Amber on top, the photographer running back and forth, taking pictures as they both lick each other's drooling twats. Suddenly, Amber sticks her middle finger in Ri's anus, causing her to groan out loud. "Oh, fuck yes!" the photographer says, rushing to take a picture. "Oh, our readers are gonna love that!"

"Oh, will they?" Ri says, "Then check this shit out!" Ri cranes her neck up, and sticks her tongue right on the center of Amber's asshole, and the photographer excitedly snaps a photo of it.

"Okay," he then says, "That is our ending picture!"

"So," Amber says, looking back at Ri and smiling, "Your first shoot. How'd you like it?"

"Oh, I'm gonna love working here. One thing though...I'm really horny right now. Think we could finish this?"

"Oh, of course." The two begin licking each other again, as the scene ends.


	2. Just Go With It, with Blake Lively, Gal Gadot, and Alicia Vikander

The scene begins with Blake coming into the front lobby of SM Publishing carrying a portfolio, as she strides toward the front desk, looking very much like a 60s stripper.

"Hey, is this the office for Smut Merchants magazine?"

The secretary, who's on the phone, silently nods and waves her in.

Later, we see Blake sitting opposite the publisher, who looks over her nude portfolio. "So, why were you fired from Penthouse, Ms. Lively?"

"Uh, officially, I quit. Let's just say any proof of why I left was taken care of by a convenient waste-basket fire, so I decided to cut my losses and come here."

"Well, have you been made aware of how we do things here?"

"I've been told you're a little more 'indecent' than the big two."

"One way to put it. How do you feel about doing a spread with two other women?"

"Um, oh, I'm cool with that. I mean..." Blake snickers, "Hell, I went to college, know what I mean?"

Later, we see Blake sitting on a couch, between Gal and Alicia. "So..." Blake says, trying to make conversation with them, "Where ya two from?"

"Israel," Gal says, nonchalantly.

"Really? Hey, I'm Jewish, too!" She then turns to Alicia. "What about you?"

"Sweden."

"Really. Well, I'm tall and blonde, so I guess there's gotta be short, dark Swedes." Alicia chuckles, then the photographer can be heard from off-screen.

"Where's my girls? C'mon, ladies, on set!"

Now, the three are reclining on a big bed, in their underwear. "Well, this ain't bad so far. These are real, by the way ladies. No silicone here!" Blake gives her large breasts a squeeze as she says this.

"Okay, action!"

"Wait, action? Ain't we just posing?"

"Oh, shut up..." Gal mutters, and gives a surprised Blake a long, sultry kiss.

"Oh," Blake responds, as Gal stops, then pulls down her bra, and starts squeezing her big tits, and sucking her nipples. Meanwhile, Gal slides her free hand down, into Blake's panties, causing her to gasp, and then moan, "Oh..." Alicia then pulls Blake's face toward her, and kisses her similar to Gal, only with more tongue, which Blake instantly returns. During all of this, the photographer snaps away.

Suddenly, Alicia moves down, pulls Blake's panties aside, and slides her tongue inside her juicy slit. "Oh, fuck, yeah..." the photographer mutters, snapping excitedly.

"Ooh..." Blake moans breathily, brow furrowing, as she feels Alicia lick her out.

Now, Gal is on her back, Alicia licking, sucking, and even gently biting her hard, brown nipples, while below that, Blake has her long, snakelike tongue buried deep in Gal's hairy, drooling cunt, which the photographer gets as close to as possible, before noticing that, in her crouching position, Blake's asshole is fully exposed. "Oh...nice..." The photog takes a few shots, then points to it, and says, "Alicia." Immediately getting what's being requested, Alicia comes around, and starts licking Blake's anus, while finger-banging her pussy.

"Oh, Jesus..." Blake groans, burying her tongue deeper inside Gal's cunt.

Now, Alicia is crouching on the edge of the bed, ass sticking out, while Gal, kneeling off the bed, rims her, swirling her tongue around her quivering butthole. Blake, meanwhile, sitting on the floor, kisses and sucks Gal's nipples, before tilting her head up, and burying her tongue in Alicia's oozing, pink twat. "Ouh..." Alicia moans, brow furrowing then starts spazzing out, as Gal replaces her tongue with her fingers, burying them deep in her asshole.

Later, the three lie in the middle of the bed, moaning softly, as they cozy up to each other. Smiling, the photographer takes one more picture of them from the foot of the bed.


	3. In Front of the Camera...

Smut Merchants: Scene 3  
by RandyPan  
Story Codes: FFFF, oral, mas, ws, anal, con  
Celebs: Sarah Paulson, Amber Heard, Melissa Benoist, Zendaya  
This is fiction, it did NOT happen. Fantasy is legal.  
Also, if you like this story, email me at randypanthegoatboy@gmail.com

The scene begins with Sarah, dressed somewhat manishly, holding a 60s era portable camera, taking pictures, before the shot pans over to Melissa and Zendaya kneeling on the floor naked, and making out. We also see Amber standing over them, dressed similarly to Sarah, but with nerdy glasses, and an obviously pull-away hair-do.

"Okay, good, now both of you get into a sixty-nine. Uh, Amber, you take all the close-ups."

"Alr-Whoa! Melissa! Fuck, now I wish someone could invent a way to smell pictures." Amber begins taking snapshots, as the two hungrily lick and finger each other's drooling pussies. "Oh, shit! Z, put your finger in Melissa's ass!"

"What? Ouh...fuck..." Melissa gasps and groans, as Z plunges her middle finger all the way in, and Amber excitedly takes shots. "Fff...Uh...Wait...Hey, Amber, get a few shots of this!" Melissa sticks her long, snakelike tongue out, and starts licking Z's asshole.

"Holy fuck!" Amber says, taking more shots of this. "Shit, Sarah, this was a great idea!"

"I know. Just wait till I tell the editor you took all the close-ups. Okay, Amber, ready for the plot twist?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Okay, ladies, I want you to look up at Amber, and reach for her, like you badly want her to join you. Now, Amber, smile down at them, and pull down your hair...Now, take off the glasses...Okay, now unbutton your shirt..."

Soon, the three are wrestling on the floor, naked, licking and fingering each other's drooling cunts. We get a shot of Z sitting on Amber's face, moaning and writhing, as Amber tongue-fucks her, and one of Melissa on her back, deep-fingering both the other two, kneeling on either side, while also alternately licking their clits. "Fuck, this is hot!" Like before, the girls assholes slowly get incorporated, including one shot where Melissa's tongue disappears between Amber's cheeks, and then she, in turn, shoves her first two fingers in Z's ass..

Now, we see Amber on her knees, visibly sweating, as Z three-fingers her hot, tight asshole. After a loud orgasmic moan, Amber looks up at Sarah, with a wicked smile. "Sarah...Why don't you come down and join us?"

"Uh, no, I couldn't..." she responds, already in the process of unbuttoning her shirt. We then get another montage, with shots of Sarah on her back, visibly moaning as Z tongue-fucks her pussy, and two-fingers her ass, and of Sarah licking Amber's cunt, and scooping the juices out of her drooling hole. Finally, we see Melissa kneeling between Sarah's thighs, as they rub their pussies up and down on each other. Suddenly, Sarah cries out, "Oh, fuck! Back up!" Sarah then furiously fingers her cunt, until, tossing her head back, and letting out a deep, throaty moan, she pulls her fingers out, and her pussy squirts for a couple of feet, some of it hitting Melissa.

Later, all four lie on the floor, groping and kissing each other. "Y'know, Sarah..." Amber says, "You really need a nude portfolio. Just have a bunch of pictures taken. Um, I could take them for you."

"Sure, why not?" The others laugh, while kissing and groping each other. and Sarah.


	4. First Time For Everything, with Rebel Wilson and Elizabeth Olsen

The scene begins with Elizabeth standing in a terry robe, in a large bathroom. "So, this your first lesbo spread?" the photographer asks.

"Yeah. I mean, I've done a few solo pictorials, and I've gotten used to showing off my pussy, but..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least the other girl has done this before, so she can show you what to do."

"Okay, I'm here!" Elizabeth turns her head, to see Rebel walking on set, stripping her robe off and tossing it aside along the way. Immediately, Elizabeth removes hers, handing it to the photog. "Ooh, juicy..." Rebel says, admiring Elizabeth's breasts, paying no notice to Elizabeth's arched eyebrow, on seeing hers. "Ya ready?"

Moments later, the two are in the bathtub, soap bubbles all around them. "Jesus..." Elizabeth mutters, rubbing and kneading Rebel's huge, wet tits. "How do you even lift these?"

"The belly does most of the work, actually." Elizabeth chuckles at this, then lifts one of Rebel's tits up to her mouth, and begins licking and sucking her nipple.

Later, we see Elizabeth leaning back, moaning and biting her lip, as Rebel squeezes and fondles her tits, alternately sucking her hard nipples. After a bit, Rebel comes up, and shoves her tongue in Elizabeth's mouth, while, below the water, her fingers invade the latter's cunt, causing her moaning to get louder. "Get up, love, so the camera can see ya..."

Elizabeth pulls herself out of the water, and the photographer gets in close, as Rebel works her tongue inside Elizabeth's hot, steamy cunt. "Ohm..." Again biting her lip, Elizabeth starts to move her hips, forcing Rebel to hold onto them. "Ohg! Fuh...Huck..." Rebel is sucking Elizabeth's clit by the time she cums, crying out.

Now, Rebel is bent over the edge of the tub, her huge tits dripping soapy water all over the floor, as Elizabeth kneels behind her, tongue and fingers probing her drooling cunt. "Uhm..." Rebel moans, shaking slightly. Eventually, she moans, "Finger my arse..." Elizabeth spreads Rebel's cheeks, and stuffs the first two fingers on her free hand into her hot, tight asshole. "Ooh! Fuck..." As Elizabeth fingers her ass, and continues to tongue-fuck her pussy, Rebel begins to hump against the side of the tub, and claw at her tits. Finally, Rebel cries out, bordering on screaming, when she cums.

Later, the two are drying off, as the crew put their equipment away. "You know, it's weird..." Elizabeth says.

"What is?"

"We're done, and yet, I feel like I wanna do that again, without the cameras."

Rebel smirks. "Yeah, that happened for me the first time, too. I'll, uh, give you my number, in case you're still feeling it later." She then gives Elizabeth a quick kiss, before putting her robe back on.


End file.
